bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey
|image = 555-SuperMonkey.png |game = Bloons Tower Defense 6 |tower = Super Monkey |unlocked = Unlocking True Sun God,Legend of the Night, and The Anti-Bloon Purchasing the MK Point "There Can Be Only One" |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = In addition to maxed TSG sacrifices plus The Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night: $425,000 (Easy) $500,000 (Medium) $540,000 (Hard) $600,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 15 (?) (sunblasts, default) Further research required to reveal further details |pierce = 20 (?) (sunblasts, default) Further research required to reveal further details |attackspeed = Extremely fast (sunblasts, every 0.06s (?)) Further research required to reveal further details |range = 65 (excluding additional upgrades) Further research required to reveal further details |statuseffects = AoVM with minimal x/x/1/x sacrifices: Knockback (forcefield pulses, only affects MOABs and normal bloons) Further research required to reveal further details |towerboosts = AoVM with minimal x/x/x/1 sacrifices: +20% range, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +20% attack speed, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +2 damage, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) x0.8 price, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) +3 pierce, affects nearby towers (Level 4 sunboost, prioritizes over lower level sunboosts, does not stack) Further research required to reveal further details |incomeboosts = AoVM with minimal x/x/x/1 sacrifices: +$10,000 end-of-round cash AoVM with maxed x/x/x/2 sacrifices: +$20,000 end-of-round cash Further research required to reveal further details |camo = No |related upgrades = *Temple of the Vengeful Monkey }} The Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey (Aka Vengeful Sun God, called by some as the Dark True Sun God or the Dark Temple) is a tower added to Bloons Tower Defense 6 in the 3.0 update, named after the BMC variant. It is a more powerful version of the True Sun God. It summons dark Sun Avatars and Spectres instead of the normal gold variants. It also shoots out deep red variants of the True Sun God's projectiles, doing about 10x the damage. It also massively increases the damage of the Mini Sun Avatars spawned. It is currently the single most powerful tower in the game. Creating an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey The Monkey Knowledge 'There Can Only Be One' allows players to transform a True Sun God into the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey (this will only work outside of Sandbox Mode; the Challenge Editor can be used to test this). To do this, the player must follow the steps below: #Build a Sun Temple with appropriate sacrifices, and prepare around it the sacrifices needed for the upgrade into True Sun God (at least 3 categories with $50,000 sacrifices for Sun Temple and all 4 categories with $50,000 sacrifices for True Sun God). #Outside of the Temple's range, create an Anti-Bloon (x-5-x Super Monkey) and a Legend of The Night (x-x-5 Super Monkey) #Upgrade the Sun Temple into True Sun God. If the knowledge "There Can Be Only One" is activated, the God will sacrifice the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night, and become a powerful Dark Temple. The Dark Temple has faster-firing Spectres and mini Sun Avatars (summoned by Military and Magic bonuses, respectively). It also has greatly increased damage, much larger projectiles, and an income of $10,000-20,000 (depending on how many support sacrifices) income. It seems to increase the duration of abilities of towers in its range and up the damage by anywhere from 3 to 6, depending on the number of support sacrifices it is given. Its other boosts are currently unknown at the moment. This form also disables the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night upgrades until the Vengeful True Sun God is sold. Since the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey can only be summoned by having maxed sacrifices onto the True Sun God, alongside the two other aforementioned requirements, an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey by default is said to have 1/1/1/1 sacrifices. The tier of sacrifice paths increases by having sacrifices inputted into the Sun Temple prior to upgrading to True Sun God. The additional benefits provided by the Sun Temple are additional to the minimal Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey, except the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey modifies every single non-support attack-related benefit to become much more powerful than an ordinary True Sun God. Strategies * It is possible to make the AotVM incredibly powerful as seen in the video on Rohan's Supercharged True Sun God.This method works on AotVMs as well despite the tower featured in the video being a True Sun God. It increases the tower's damage output by approximately 9 times and pierce by approximately 2.25 times. This stacks with the buffs per projectile given by the Alchemist and support temples (total of +14 layers and +21 pierce) ** However, the boosts wear off when the player quits the game; when they reenter later, the AotVM will no longer have the previous boosts. * It is strongly advised to give the Sun Temple magic sacrifices to get a x/x/2/x vengeful avatar. The Dark Sun Avatars spawned are hugely powerful and nearly double the Vengeful God's damage output. * Military sacrifices are important due to the massive damage they do to MOAB-class Bloons. * As seen in 12.0 update with buffs now showing icons on the tower, it is confirmed that support AotVM also has another tier of buff for other towers beside the one from Sun Temple and True Sun God. * Again, boosting the Vengeful God with Permanent Brew Alchemists is highly advised as it affects the individual projectiles of the Dark Sun Avatars as well. * Use Overclocks and Ultraboosts for double attack speed. Ultraboost in particular adds a +10% permanent attack speed buff to the AoVM that stacks up to 10 times, on top of any Overclock abilities and any other attack speed buffs. * It is well worth it to lose out on the Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night upgrades in exchange for this tower, as its damage output is, in actual fact, drastically more than that of the regular True Sun God. Gallery A2B1230B-33C3-4C5F-9C07-5BF05BE2C4BB.jpeg|Vengeful Monkey Avatar Tower in-game A66C4AFB-DEEA-4B18-A44D-4E197B007A47.jpeg|AotVM wreaking Bloon havoc 9D7DDEBF-56A7-477B-97AE-61BD159319CB.png|AotVM shredding two Big Airships of Doom BB02F05B-08D6-488A-B0CC-4055174650B1.png|AotVM takes on round 200, 2 Fortified B.A.D.s 555-SunAvatarTurret.png|Dark Sun Avatars artwork added in the 5.0 update 4A743193-2427-4059-ABC4-1ACE0E0A4166.png|Stages of summoning Avatar of Venegeful Monkey Trivia *Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey can't be summoned in CHIMPS Mode as Monkey Knowledge is disabled. *At a bare minimum, it costs $1,220,655 on Easy, $1,374,300 on Medium, $1,456,240 on Hard, and $1,579,160 on Impoppable (?). *The design of the Vengeful Monkey temple may be based off of the other 5th tiers of the Super Monkey; the red eyes and metallic body come from the Anti-Bloon, and the dark color tone comes from the Legend of The Night *On PC, the Vengeful Monkey temple can sometimes cause a bug that will make the ability activation bar at the bottom of the screen stop functioning. Abilities can still be activated through each tower's menu though. *Another rarer bug can occur with placing towers once the Vengeful Monkey temple is summoned. If this bug occurs, the range indicator for placing new towers will instead show the range of a previously placed tower, and the click-drag movement of the tower being placed wont reliably follow the mouse. *The mini Dark Sun Avatar artwork actually smiles instead of making a tilted frown. *Since Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey only activates when the True Sun God has gotten full sacrifices on all four categories (as well as the additional requirements), the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey will by default have 1/1/1/1 sacrifices. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Super Monkey Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades